The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to curriculum management.
Existing curriculum management systems typically only support certain types of curriculums. For example, some systems require that all the training courses within the curriculum be of the same training type.
Existing curriculum management system also typically do not support the creation of curriculum templates or the subsequent reuse of the curriculum templates to create one or more specific curriculums.